Waste collection units are well known for use in surgical environments to collect medical waste such as bodily fluids and materials during a surgical procedure. Examples of waste collection units can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,733; 6,180,000; and 6,222,283. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,733 discloses a waste liquid and smoke disposal system which combines the functions of a smoke extraction system and a waste collection unit, typically in, but not limited to, a surgical environment. The smoke extraction system and the waste collection unit are connected to supply the medical waste collected thereby to a waste treatment (e.g. decontamination and/or sterilization) and disposal system. In such systems, the waste collection unit can be provided as a cart-mounted apparatus to provide mobility. The waste collection unit can then dock to known docking stations to dispose of the medical waste collected by the unit. As a result, surgical teams can quickly, easily, and efficiently maintain the integrity of a surgical site with a minimum of operating components.
Disposable manifold and filter assemblies are used to facilitate the collection of the medical waste into the waste collection unit. Typically, the manifold and filter assembly includes at least one filter to remove solid or semi-solid material such as bone chips, flesh, blood clots or the like from the medical waste generated by the surgical procedure or operation. The manifolds are disposed of between patients, or when the manifold is spent, i.e., filled with solid and semi-solid materials. An example of a disposable manifold for use in waste collection units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,246 to Beckham et al.
The '246 patent discloses a manifold and filter assembly for use with a waste collection unit to filter medical waste generated during a medical process. The manifold and filter assembly includes a manifold housing, inlet ports, an outlet port, and a series of filters disposed between the inlet and outlet ports. The filters retain solid and semi-solid materials from a fluid carrier entering the manifold housing through the inlet ports. Check valves are placed on the inlet ports to establish unidirectional flow. Currently, once the filters are plugged with debris, the manifold housing begins to fill with the medical waste. The check valves ensure that the medical waste does not reverse flow into the inlet ports. However, there is a need in the art for a manifold and filter assembly that includes a bypass to prevent the medical waste from reaching the inlet ports.